


Twelve in Grimmauld Place

by DaVioletReader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric is a brave portrait, Cedric is a portrait, Fred is a Gryffindor Ghost, Fred is still trying to find humor in this?, Gen, Grimmauld Place is now a Museum, I'm bored, Number Twelve, Self-Harm, Suicide, Tea, Yep yep, my poor Ford
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaVioletReader/pseuds/DaVioletReader
Summary: One day, with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and eventually Cho Chang, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy, Harry and his friends(?) get wind of George Weasley in the now museum Grimmauld Place, hoping to kill himself.Needless to say, they rush to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.And in their haste, they all get locked in.The Ghost of Gryffindor House, Fred Weasley comes to visit them. And there's a portrait of Cedric Diggory in there too.This'll be a lot of fun.





	Twelve in Grimmauld Place

_"There seems to be a bit of disturbance at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place," a Apparation worker from the Ministry of Magic said. "The museum is closed. It seems to be a.. George Weasley,"_

_"George Weasley? Probably gone to visit the portrait of his brother," another said._

_A soft whooshing sound could be heard- someone had checked the security cameras._

_"He is in front of his brother's portrait, and Mr. Weasley frequently visits Hogwarts to see his brother's ghost, isn't he Gryffindor Ghost? But he seems to be holding a knife.. Oh god, he's going to kill himself!" Someone else shouted._

_"Get to Mr. Potter at once!" The head said, and one apparated flawlessly away._

* * *

 

Harry Potter was at home. The day had been going well so far. Suspension of work today. He was with Neville, Luna, Ron, and Hermione. 

"So, anybody seen Gelina'?" Neville inquired. Gelina was the common nickname for Harry's brother-in-law, George Weasley's wife.

"Her father had died recently, I heard," Ginny frowned. 

"I'll be sure to pay her my respects," Luna said earnestly. 

All of a sudden, a loud bang from the kitchen sounded. Ginny stood up straight as a board. Harry stood and turned around and everyone else reached for their wands, hesitating.

However, someone from the Ministry of Magic tumbled through the kitchen door. 

"Mr- Mr. Potter!" they stuttered, obviously not expecting there be that many people in the Potter house.

"There has been a breach at Grimmauld Place! A- A George Weasley has broken in- and he.." 

Just then, the man seemed to remember who George Weasley was. Softly, he mumbled the word.

"He is trying to slit his wrists and hang himself.."

Ginny and Ron stood up. Hermione covered her mouth with her hands.

Luna and Neville gasped.

Harry stared at him.

"You're kidding, right?" He couldn't imagine the last Weasley twin trying to kill himself. He had Angelina, and his kids Roxanne and Fred of course. And.. why did he never share this? If he was suicidal- if he had been self-harming himself for very long now, Angelina would surely notice. After all, Harry had known Angelina for a long time, and Angelina Johnson was not dumb. If she could manage to be George Weasley's wife, she could do anything.

"I'm not kidding- no, no, Mr. Potter." The man was seemingly scared and frightened. 

"Put it on lockdown," Harry ordered and swung open the door, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione behind him.

When they arrived, a strange team was set up there already, trying to force open the door. 

Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini.

Harry stared blankly at Cho, and Ginny shuffled nervously from foot-to-foot.

Ron was already growling at Draco, Hermione whispering something in his ear, and Luna and Neville sharing glances at Zabini.

"You three," Harry called. The team turned. Draco Malfoy's eyes turned into slits, and Blaise Zabini crossed his arms.

Cho, however, acted completely normal.

"Mr. Potter, George Weasley is in-"

"We know," Ginny cut in, and pointed her wand at the door-

"Don't!" Hermione shrieked. "Were you just about to break the Statute of Secrecy? In front of the Minister of Magic?" she hissed. "I swear- you're my sister, Ginny, but I can't protect you forever!"

"Use some Muggle trick," Luna suggested lightly. Neville and Ron nodded in agreement.

Harry remembered his rescue from Fred, George, and Ron so long ago. Fred and George had picked the lock- a old Muggle trick.

"Pick the lock," he said to Hermione. Hermione stared at him quizzically. 

"I- don't practice it often," Harry murmured, throughly embarrassed. 

"I half-work at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, move over!" Ron shouted and took out a hair pin from Hermione's well done hair. It fell in a cascade of brown curls.

"Ron Weasley!" she yelled, but didn't do anything. Ron picked the lock in about four minutes, sweat dripping down from his forehead. Everyone was watching him nervously- even Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. 

They didn't seem to be causing much hate towards Cho Chang, who, by Harry's knowledge, had married a Muggle. Perhaps things change over time.

When the door swung open, it was quiet. There was a fallen vase that was by a stand, and Harry went in first.

After the Second Wizarding War, people had wondered what to do with this place. Harry volunteered this place as a museum to commemorate those lost and the adventures and hardships the people in it faced, and brought Kreacher along. Kreacher had taken care of the museum until his death this September. Ron had often joked about how he had died at age 666. 

However now, Harry wished Kreacher was still alive to have prevented this. The vases were broken. Paintings' inhabitants were gone. It was a wreck. Each room had the signature "broken in" look. Hermione whimpered as she looked around.

Luna and Neville held hands. Ginny, behind Harry, was sniffing.

Draco, Blaise, and Cho had their wands out to Body-Bind George if needed. Harry knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't lose George Weasley. He couldn't.

The door to the dining room was opened slightly. The light inside it was dim, and a soft voice could be heard. 

They had taken out the Fred Weasley portrait from in the dining room to the Twins' room upstairs, yet Harry could've sworn Fred Weasley was comforting his brother.

"I mean, yes, Gryffindor has its new failures, but I don't get worked up about that. And hey! George- don't you  _touch_ that rope!" 

Harry remembered that Fred was Gryffindor's new ghost. He took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Suddenly, the front door slammed shut behind them and the cameras, weak as they were, fell to the ground, shattering.

They were trapped.


End file.
